John Ross Ewing IV Wizard
by AmericanMuggleborn
Summary: About 25 years after DH John Ross Ewing IV is in England when he turns eleven and is invitited to attend Hogwarts by Harry Potter as he is a Muggle-born wizard.
1. John Ross Ewing iv Greeted

John Ross Ewing IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling. I don't own the Dallas characters or South Fork either.

Summary: A Harry Potter - Dallas Crossover. John Ross Ewing IV is a Muggle-born wizard. He and his father and in England and John Ross Ewing IV gets his Hogwarts letter.

-OOOOO-

John Ross Ewing, J R 's son, had a son he called John Ross. This John Ross was actually John Ross Ewing the fourth, the name being the real name of Jock and J R as well as John Ross. Little John Ross was not pleased with all the fighting at South Fork and Ewing Oil and prefered working with cattle on the ranch.

Strange things sometimes happened around Little John Ross. One time when his daddy and Uncle Christopher were fighting Uncle Christopher's hair turned purple. The next day it was back to normal. The change in the hair had stopped the fight but had been frightening to little John Ross.

As John Ross grew up he read all the Harry Potter books and saw the movies on DVD. These, he thought, were make-believe, just as most Muggles think.

Just before little John Ross's eleventh birthday, he and his father went to England on business for Ewing Oil. Shortly after his birthday young John Ross and his daddy recieved some rather strange visitors.

-OOOOO-

As the strangers approached John Ross thought he must be dreaming. One of them looked very much like Harry Potter in the Movies except his eyes were brown. Another Man had black hair and the green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Good Afternoon, John Ross Ewing and John Ross Jr," said the man. "My name is Harry Potter. My son is James Sirius Potter and my friend is Neville Longbottom."

"Surely this is an a joke!" said young John Ross.

"No son," said the elder John Ross. "I've known wizards were real for a long time and so has Uncle Christopher. During the second wizarding war a Death Eater who went by Travis Bryant was really Travis Dolohov, a cousin to Antonin Dolohov, and just as vicious as Antonin. Voldemort sent him to South Fork to win the Ewings over to his side saying we would be put in positions of wealth and power."

"Uncle Bobby tried to throw Travis off the ranch and was cursed by him. Uncle Christopher and I shot Travis. Uncle Bobby recovered but Travis nearly died. American Aurors took him to an American wizarding Prison. He's in Azkaban with Antonin now. Uncle Bobby, Christopher and I agreed to tell no one else in the family."

"The day Uncle Christopher's hair turned purple we knew you were a little wizard! Well, young man, get ready to say hello to Hogwarts! I've been looking forward to this. Harry Potter is the Head Auror."

"Now I run Magical Law Enforcement," said Harry. "Hermione is Minister of Magic! Neville is Professor Longbottom and head of Gryffindor house."

Young John Ross began to faint. He put his head between his knees to avoid blacking out. Harry cast an _Enervate_ spell and young John Ross's head cleared.

"That's one of the nice things about magic," said the senior John Ross.

They talked for a while. Young John Ross got his Hogwarts letter and was supplied an owl to send his reply.

**A/N I know this is a short chapter but I plan to make quite a story of it. Enjoy.**


	2. A Texas Ewing

A Texas Ewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling. I don't own the Dallas Characters or South Fork Either.

-OOOOO-

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was astounded. "A Texas Ewing!" she exclaimed. "How did we end up with him?"

"He's Muggle-born," said her assistant, Hannah Abbot.

"He's J R 's grandson," exclaimed Minerva. "Even though J R was a Muggle, the British and American Aurors kept a file on him. He would have drawn more attention if it had not been for Voldemort."

"J R is dead now," said Hannah. "John Ross the fourth did not ask to have him for a grandfather."

"Those Texas Ewings left a black record," said Minerva. "J R's father was known as Jock Ewing. He pulled a some shady deals and used questionable tactics. J R picked these up and refined them. His brother Gary had a drinking problem. He was arrested and charged with murder twice. I don't think Gary did the murders nor did the courts but he had a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bobby was the better of the Ewing men and sadly he's gone. John Ross and Christopher were wild in their youth. They are tamer now."

"You do not have a good attitude about John Ross and his situation is not going to be easy," said Hannah. "We must not lose sight of the fact that our John Ross is guilty of **none** of these types of offences. Intelligence reports show our John Ross does not like the fighting that goes on at South Fork or Ewing Oil. He spends a lot of his time with the cattle at South Fork. We must give young John Ross a fair chance."

-OOOOO-

Hannah's words made Professor McGonagall feel more tolerant. She visited Hermione. James Sirius Potter, a new Auror brought the Ewing file in.

"It's been pretty much inactive since J. R. died," said James. "Bobby was never a man we were interested in and Gary despite his weaknesses and arrests was uninteresting. Gary was alcoholic and unlucky. He has a daughter named Lucy still alive. Lucy has had an unhappy life."

"John Ross Sr, Christopher, and Bobby were involved in the Capture of the Death Eater Travis Dolohov, a cousin to Antonin. Travis Cruciated Bobby. John Ross Sr. and Christopher shot him and nearly killed him. I could pay a visit to old Travis," offered James.

"Do that," said Professor McGonagall.

-OOOOO-

James Apparated to Aberdeen and flew to Azkaban on his broom. He went to the warden's office.

"Good afternoon, James," said the warden. "How may I be of service to the son of Harry Potter?"

"I wish to speak to the prisoner Travis Dolohov," said James.

"Travis was paroled by your Aunt Hermione. he has to live as a Muggle among Muggles. No wand, no magic. I'll get his address."

The warden gave James the Address on a piece of parchment and James flew on his broom back to Aberdeen, Apparated home to put his broom away and get some Muggle clothes.

Travis was living in Little Whinging, Surrey and working for Grunnings.

James went up to number five Privet Drive which was where Travis lived. He knocked on the door.

"James, I didn't do nothing and I don't want no trouble!" said a frightened Travis.

James noticed a definite Texas drawl.

"You aren't in trouble," said James, "but I do have some questions about the Texas Ewings. One of their sons is a Muggle-born wizard and he's going to Hogwarts."

"Merlin what is this world coming to, James!" Exclaimed Travis. "I could hear J R yelling because his grandson is a Muggle-born. J R's more Muggle than Vernon Dursley!"

"J R and his brothers have passed away," said James. "John Ross and Christopher are still alive. John Ross's son John Ross Ewing the fourth is a Muggle born wizard. You speak with a Texas drawl. How long were you in Texas?"

"Jock hired me as a hand at South Fork," said Travis. "It gave me Muggle money, shelter and I was happy there. I'd left England and sworn I'd never come back. I was angry with the Dolohovs. My uncle had a Squib son he dumped in a Muggle orphanage. I came to Texas and called myself Travis Bryant. It was a good life. I was happy.

"Then one day I was rounding up strays on the far corners of the ranch. Vodemort's recruiters talked to me and I told them to get off South Fork and never come back or I'd send J R after them. They were hesitant. After I pulled my Muggle gun and shot one they took him and left. It would not be the last I'd see off them."

James was very interested.

"Go on Travis," said James, "did you see them again."

"Oh yes they wanted a piece of the Ewing fortune," said Travis. "They also said I was a traitor to my kind. J R knew of them and hated them more than I did. One night he and I killed a bunch of them and buried them on the Krebs property. Ray abandoned it after he and Jenna broke up."

"That explains the unidentified skeletons on the property," said James. "Bobby honored his mother's request not to drill on South Fork. Christopher and John Ross bought the property Ray Krebs had left on the market. Though that property had been part of South Fork it was no longer part of South Fork and John Ross and Christopher drilled there. The skeletons were found during the drilling."

"They got some oil. There was nothing Bobby could do and he was not sure he wanted to do anything. They were going to sell the oil to West Star so Bobby had Ewing Oil buy it. It is still being pumped. Ewing Oil is still buying it. I am currently negotiating to sell Ewing Oil some Grunnings drills."

"Fascinating," said James. "You and J R destroyed a number of Death Eaters sent to the United States."

"The Dark Lord came to South Fork personally and J R shot him," said Travis. "He just healed himself and threw the bullet back at J R. Muggle that he was, J R shot the Dark Lord again. They all disapparated. I told J R they would be back. J R bought some big illegal Muggle weapons to destroy Voldemort if he ever came back."

"How did you become a Death Eater?" asked James.

"Lucy and I were secretly sweethearts," said Travis. "The Death Eaters found this out and used Lucy. I had to break off with her and do their bidding or they would Curse her. I broke off and Lucy was distraut. Bobby and J R fought about it but in the end Bobby threw me off the ranch while J R was over in Knots Landing up to something about his brother Gary."

"Another Death Eater Cursed Bobby but I was the one who got shot. When I came around I was in the hospital ward of the Ft. Denton Maximum Security wizarding prison. The trial was short. I got life at Azkaban. When the war ended I was transferred to Azkaban and released last year after I convinced your Aunt Hermione of my story."

"What was the Curse?" asked James.

"The Cruciatus," answered Travis.

"Why didn't you tell this until now?" asked James.

"Who would have believed it?" asked Travis. "By the way I go by Travis Bryant here."

James left.

-OOOOO-

James Apparated to Hogwarts and told Professor McGonagall everything.

"It could be a fantastic lie," said Professor McGonagall. "If it is true Travis has been done an injustice."

"John Ross and his dad are going to Diagon Alley with Hagrid tomorrow. We actually started that with your dad. If there could be trouble Hagrid can take care of things now. He's a fully qualified wizard new oak wand and all. There could be a problem about a Texas Ewing going to Hogwarts. Hagrid will keep both John Ross Ewings safe."

-OOOOO-


	3. Hagrid and John Ross IV

Hagrid and Little John Ross IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling. I don't own the Dallas Characters or South Fork Either.

-OOOOO-

The day came for Hagrid to take John Ross Ewing IV and his dad to Diagon Alley. Hagrid was the biggest man they had ever seen.

"Grandpa would have gone ape if he saw us now." said John Ross Sr.

As the neared the Leaky Cauldron John Ross Senior could not see it.

"Put your hand on your son's shoulder," said Hagrid.

When John Ross Sr. did this he saw the Leaky Cauldron. Son was leading father.

"Muggles can only find the Leaky Cauldron with the assistance of a wizard," said Hagrid.

A large purple bus came by. It made a bang and several wizarding children got off.

"It's going to crash!" yelled John Ross Sr.

Everything jumped out of the way and back except one car. The bus struck it and steam shot out.

"Ernie hit Hermione's personal Ministry car," said Hagrid.

A woman with brown bushy hair, Hermione Weasley, the current Minister of Magic, ran out.

"Ernie, the Knight Bus hits Ministry cars. You've been told that since the days of Cornelius Fudge. You need to drive more carefully," scolded Hermione.

Soon Harry Potter came up in a Ministry car.

"Hermione, I'll send for the Ministry Mechanics. If you need to go somewhere I can take you," offered Harry.

"Thank you," said Hermione. "Are they the Texas Ewings?"

"Yes, I am John Ross Ewing the third and yes J R was my daddy," said John Ross Sr. "My son, John Ross the fourth is a Muggle-born wizard. Christopher and I knew it the day we got into a fight and Christopher's hair turned purple."

"We have known about wizards since the day we shot Travis Bryant, alias Travis Dolohov."

"I'm Hermione Granger Weasley the current Minister of Magic," said Hermione "I'm Muggle-born and proud of it. Harry here defeated Voldemort. He is now head of the DMLE."

"One thing Mr. Ewing and Mr. Ewing, no drilling at Hogwarts!" said Hermione and smiled.

"You must be familiar with the little spat I had with my Uncle Bobby," said the senior John Ross.

"I read Muggle newspapers including ones from Dallas," said Hermione. "That little spat found its way into the Dallas papers along with a bunch of skeletons on the Krebs property. It was never solved."

"Hermione, you need to read my son's report," said Harry. "They were Death Eaters. J R and Travis Dolohov shot them. No one had lived on the Krebs property for years. Travis and J R took the bodies there and buried them. It was perhaps the largest group of Death Eaters in the United States and they killed by Muggle means."

"I don't know of Daddy doing anything like that!" said John Ross Sr.

"My son wants permission to speak with Lucy Ewing," said Harry.

"It's alright with me if it is alright with the United States wizarding authorities," said Hermione.

John Ross Sr. was now puzzled. What had happened at South Fork? It seemed South Fork had secrets. It reminded him of the mess about Hutch McKinney and Grandpa Ewing.

It had turned out that Digger Barns killed Hutch McKinney. Ray Krebs had found the skeleton at South Fork and the vengeance hungry Cliff Barns was the prosecutor at the time. Cliff had Jock arrested and put on trial. Digger, just before he died, revealed he had killed Hutch McKinney with Jock's stolen gun.

-OOOOO-

The two Ewings entered the Leaky Cauldron. They were surprized at how many wizards knew them. Not all of them liked the Ewings but most were friendly.

"Since the war they have been more aware of Muggle people," said Hagrid. "Dumbledore would have liked that. Great man, Dumbledore!"

Out behind the Leaky Cauldron Hagrid tapped the bricks to open the arch into Diagon Alley.

"The movie, as spectacular as it is, can't hold a candle to the real thing said John Ross Sr."

"Would you like a vault for your son at the wizarding Bank?" asked Hagrid.

"My son is a Ewing and Ewings are not poor, yes," said John Ross Sr.

-OOOOO-

Hagrid led them inside Grongotts.

"The Children's goblin will help him," said Hagrid. "Take your letter right up there young John Ross. We'll do your school things first and then your vault."

"John Ross Ewing, grandson of the oil tycoon, J R Ewing!" said the goblin. "My name is Ranglock."

He stamped a piece of paper.

"Your Hogwarts costs. Bring this in next year and we'll do your costs again. This voucher lets you buy three robes. It also takes care of your books. You have to buy your wand yourself seven to twenty galleons. I recommend Ollivanders for a wizard made wand. There are also three goblin wand=makers as we goblins now have wands thanks to our wonderful Minister of Magic."

"Any thing else?" asked Ranglock.

"Daddy wants me to have a vault!" said young John Ross.

"We have several types of vaults, how much security do you need."

"I'm going to start out by converting five thousand American dollars to the galleon equivalent and most of it will go into his vault," said John Ross Sr.

"I think a small key vault will do and it's faster to get to being closer to the surface," said Ranglock.

Soon Young John Ross had a small pile of galleons in a small key vault near the surface. It was relatively fast to get in and out of.

Young John Ross was measured for robes. He got two pull over robes and one solid wizarding robe.

"As you get used to being a wizard you will tend to want solid robes," said the witch doing the measurements. Muggle-borns like to start with pull over robes. They are very convenient on the train. Although the weather is warm now it will soon turn cold and colder in Scotland where Hogwarts is. Mr. Ewing you are from a warm climate. We need to properly outfit you with a jacket."

Soon Young John Ross emerged with his robes and jacket. Hagrid carried everything.

The next stop was Flourish and Bloots for school books. Here the young Ewing was equiped with _A Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_ and other books.

Ollivarder's was now run by the nephew of the Ollivander of Harry's day. Hagrid said he was much like the Ollivander of old. Young John Ross tried out a number of wands.

Some of the wands made messes but the youthful Ollivander cleaned them up magically. Young John Ross tried out a reddish brown wand and he felt warm. Sparks came out.

"Curious the wand that chose you has the same composition as the wand of the Boy-Who-Lived, or Harry Potter our DMLE Head. The same Phoenix gave more feathers and you have a twin core with Harry Potter. Valdemort's wand had this core. You also have the same wood, holly."

"The wand chooses the wizard or goblin Mr. Ewing," said Ollivander. "It's not always clear why. Your wand is ten galleons and worth every Knut of it."

Young John Ross paid for the wand and got a wand box and a bottle of wand polish.

-OOOOO-

Hagrid led the Ewings back onto the Muggle street.

"I'll see you in care of Magical Creatures where I will be your teacher," said Hagrid. "John Ross Sr, you will be able to walk onto the platform and watch your son ride away on the Hogwarts Express."

John Ross Sr. was wondering why the ministry paid for everything. He was told in the case of Muggle-born wizards the Ministry of Magic took care of everything but the wand.

The young John Ross had some books to hide and a nice trunk. He began to read his magic books and tried some elementary spells. A few of them were working when a Ministry Owl dropped him a letter telling him not to do any spells away from school until he was seventeen.


	4. Interview With Lucy

Interview with Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling. I don't own the Dallas Characters or South Fork Either.

-OOOOO-

James Sirius Potter visited the American branch of International Magical Cooperation and got permission to Interview Lucy Ewing. He was told she was at South Fork. He flew to Dallas and was met by an American Auror and an FBI agent.

Lucy had not had good luck with men or much else. She was still bitter about J R taking her from her mother in Virginia even though now her mother and J R were dead. She hated Abby for taking her father from her mother. Abby was still alive but old. She was somewhere out in California.

John Ross and Christopher had shown her every kindness. She missed her parents and her Uncle Bobby. Now the FBI was coming to talk to her about her deceased Uncle J R. She was not sure what she was to do.

-OOOOO-

James landed in Dallas dressed as a Muggle. After he got out of the airport. The Auror and FBI Agent introduced themselves and drove James to South Fork. It was quite beautiful and warmer than James was accustomed to.

The went to the door and the FBI agent held up his badge, "I'm Special Agent Childress and this is James Sirius Potter," said the Agent. "We are here to see Lucy Ewing. It's about a wizarding matter Christopher."

"Lucy is not aware of wizards," said Christopher.

"We'll explain," said James. "She had nothing to be afraid of and she might as well get used to little John Ross being a wizard. He will be attending Hogwarts. My Dad and Grandfather both went there."

"You're not from the United States," said Christopher. "You are speaking with a British accent."

"I am a British Auror or Dark Wizard Catcher," said James. "Officer Black is an American Auror. Agent Childress is a Muggle like yourself and works with the FBI on Muggle-wizarding matters."

James and his party were seated. Christopher fetched Lucy. He left her alone to visit with James and his party.

Agent Childress identified himself.

"Now what has J R done?" asked Lucy bitterly. "You know J R is dead and buried. He ruined my parents' life with the help of a woman named Abby."

"Lucy we are not here because of J R," said James. "We are here because of John Ross the fourth. He has an ability that is only possessed by about one in ten thousand humans. He is a wizard. A real one, not like the ones in story books. Your Uncles J R and Bobby knew of this and so do John Ross and Christopher. Our existence is a secret. We are known to about one in a thousand non-magacial people. We call them Muggles. By law you are not to repeat what I am telling you."

James went on with the secrecy statute and explained a little magical law. He told Lucy about Hogwarts.

-OOOOO-

Lucy stepped over and poured herself a glass of alcoholic beverage and began sipping it.

"How much do you drink, Lucy?" asked James.

"As much as I please!" snapped Lucy. "Right now I need a drink!"

"Liquor is available to anyone who wants it, any time they want it!" said James. "Most of the Death Eaters didn't drink that much! It helped mess up your father and you want some too! You drink too much and do foolish things after you drink. It's going to make you sick like your father."

"My father was weak!" snapped Lucy.

"Your father was not weak," said James. "He was simply susceptible. Way too much of that. How long have you been drinking?"

"Since I was fourteen," said Lucy. "Miss Ellie caught me and I got the hairbrush. I only learned how to hide. Uncle J R didn't care but Uncle Bobby caught me and switched me and then he and J R got into a fight. Grandpa broke it up and told me not to drink until I was twenty-one."

"In my family we very rarely drink," said James. "I'm glad of that now."

-OOOOO-

"Lucy what do you know of a hand called Travis Bryant?" asked James.

"Grandpa hired him and Uncle Bobby turned him in. J R was real mad about it," said Lucy. "He and I were in love and Uncle Bobby ruined it. He made Travis break off with me and then Travis was arrested. Christopher and John Ross shot his guts out and nearly killed him."

"Travis is alive and living in England. Our Minister of Magic released him from our Azkaban Wizarding Prison. Bobby did not make Travis break from you. It was a very bad wizard name Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Tom caused a terrible war among British wizards and made some trips abroad. Most of the people he met he killed."

"Triavis' real name is not Travis Bryant but Travis Dolohov. He was very bitter about being forced to break up with you and was never a willing follower of Voldemort. He broke up with you and did some of Voldemort's bidding to keep you alive. He is a wizard, Lucy. I spoke with him."

"Do you think he still has feelings for me?" asked Lucy.

"He told me he did," said James.

"Do you think he'll like me with my grey, almost white hair.

"This is how I used to look," said Lucy showing James a picture of herself when she was younger. "Now I'm grey."

"He's rotted in prison for more than twenty five years," sobbed Lucy. "He'll be messed up."

"Lucy, if you still love this man give him a chance," said James. "It appears you and he a casualties of the wizarding war. I'm told you have had it hard. Perhaps our Minister of Magic will pardon him."

James had tears in his eyes. The phone rang.

"It's for you James," said a white haired woman. "Don't worry. I already know about your world from J R. I'm Sue Ellen."

"Hello I'm calling from my parent's house. It's Hermione. Tell Lucy I just gave Travis Dolohov a full pardon. He is going by Travis Bryant."

"She's right here!" said James and handed the phone to Lucy.

Lucy listened to Hermione. Then she cried with joy.

"He wants to see me!" she exclaimed.

James picked up a ball pen and wrote the address.

"He's living in a house next to the one my Dad grew up in," said James.

As they were finished with there interview they left.

-OOOOO-

A few days later Lucy and Travis were reunited. A week later they were married. They lived in Little Winging for a while and then went to South Fork.


	5. John Ross Rides the Train

John Ross IV Rides the Train

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling. I don't own the Dallas Characters or South Fork Either.

-OOOOO-

September first came and young John Ross went with his father to Kings Cross to board the Hogwarts Express. The wizard keeping the door was Albus Severus Potter, an Auror in training. Except for his green eyes he looked like James.

When Albus gave the okay the Ewing men went onto Platform nine and three-quarters. Walking through the wall fascinated young John Ross and amazed his father.

There was a good deal of excitement. Students were boarding and owls were hooting. John Ross noticed a young man with blond hair. He was talking to two adult men and two adult women. One of the women looked quite old. The other looked younger.

"Now Abraxes your house is not important," said the younger man. "I thought it was important to get into Slytherin. I ended up happy in Gryffindor. I met a real pretty red-head there and we're getting married."

"You're marrying the half-blood Rose Weasley from a family of blood traitors!" said Abraxes.

"Abraxes if you talk that way again, I'll turn you over my knee!" said the older woman. "That nonsense got the Malfoys into trouble and in the middle of the wrong side in that awful war. What ever came of it? The Blacks extinct in the male line. The Potters almost extinct in the male line. We were down to one male heir. Now we have you and Scorpius. Be a good wizard and a good member of whatever house you get. Be thankful you are getting schooling."

Abraxes became more quiet. A blond man with a receding hairline walked over.

"Your must be the Texas Ewings," he said. "Draco Malfoy. I work for Gringotts. Your son got a vault there."

"My son is the one who is the wizard!" said John Ross Sr.

"He and Abraxes will be the same year, " said Draco.

-OOOOO-

A whistle blew and it was time to board the train. Abraxes and young John Ross rode together.

"How long have you known you were a wizard?" asked Abraxes.

"About a month," answered John Ross.

"What's it like to be Muggle-born?" asked Abraxes.

"The Ministry pays you a visit one day and you find out," answered John Ross. "I was shocked. It still seems like a dream."

"My Dad and his cousin were fighting and somehow his cousins hair turned purple."

Abraxes laughed, "You did accidental magic."

"It stopped the fight. Then dad and Cousin Christopher were laughen' like a couple of hyenas," said John Ross.

John Ross and Abraxes began swapping stories. John Ross told Ewing stories and Abraxes told Malfoy stories.

"Did you know my Grandpa met Voldemort at South Fork and shot him, twice?" asked John Ross. "He killed a mess of Death Eaters that were trying to set up shop in Texas."

Abraxes's eyes widened.

"Grandpa buried them on some abandoned property that had been part of South Fork. Years later the skeletons were found but no one could make anything of it," said John Ross.

"My Granddad is in hiding," said Abraxes. "The Aurors are not sure what he's up to. He was a Great Big Death Eater and Voldemort took our home over. That was all way before I was born."

"My Granddad died," said John Ross. "My father was very important to him. I remember him a little, not much but he was proud of me."

The boys watched the scenery change from suburban London to countryside. The mountains began to appear. The train began to climb. It was beautiful. John Ross became fascinated.

"We are entering the Scottish Highlands," said Abraxes. "Hogwarts is in this region. It's big we still have hours to go."

The train went to more and more remote country.

A voice said "Hogsmeade in ten minutes put on your robes."

"Pull over robes are convenient here," said Abraxes and helped John Ross pull his robes over his Muggles clothes.

"After we are sorted our robe liners will take on the color of our house," said Abraxes. "My brother was in Gryffindor so his is red. Dad's was Slytherin so his is green."

Hagrid called the first years to the boats. The ride across the Lake was the most spectacular thing John Ross had ever seen. The boats came ashore, Hagrid counted his charges and they walked up to the castle.

A round-faced man met them.

"Good evening new students. I am Professor Longbottom. I teach Hearbology and head Gryffindor House. Our Headmistress, Professor McGonagall has asked me to get you. In a moment I'll take your through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses. They are named after the school's four founders, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I'll be back in a moment and take you in."

Many of the students felt nervous and a little girl started to cry. Abraxes went over and reassured her.

Professor Longbottom came back out. "We are ready!" he said and led the students into the Great Hall. Candles floated in the air. The ceiling looked like the rapidly darkening sky.

They stopped in front of an old stool with a very old cap on it.

The sorting cap though it usually sang tonight made a speech.

"Greetings new students. We live in a time of peace. Let it remain so. Years ago a student came to this school already secretly trained in the ways of dark magic. He caused two devastating wars among our kind. The last battle of the second war was fought in this very castle. Many young wizards gave their lives so you could have a better world. Let us remember their sacrifice and keep dark magic out of these halls. Let us keep the peace they paid for, some with their lives."

"Now it is time for sorting. Put me on your head, new students, and I will tell you the house that best suits your gifts. However remember this, all house have produced great wizards. In the words of Remus Lupin, who died in that great and terrible battle, it is not the house you belong to that is important. It is your choices. Let the sorting begin!"

"Professor Longbottom, will you please do the honors with the sorting!" said a stern looking older woman.

"That's Professor McGonagall. She's really alright as long as you don't cross her," whispered Abraxes.

Professor Longbottom called out the first name. "James Diggle."

A somewhat shy boy walked up. The had was place on his head and immediatly came out **"Gryffindor"**.

"Cedric Bagman."

The hat took it's time and came out **"Raveclaw"**.

"Rufus Fudge."

The hat came out **"Hufflepuff"**.

"John Ross Ewing."

The cap came out **"Slytherin"** as soon as it passed over John Ross's head. It never actually touched him. Most of the Slytherins were happy about it. The Ewings were certainly cunning and cleaver.

Some were unhappy because John Ross was Muggle-born.

Most however knew that though J R had been unethical he was cunning. John Ross would also be cunning.

"Abraxes Malfoy."

The cap promptly yelled **"Slytherin"** as it neared Abraxes's head.

Abraxes ran over to John Ross and the boys high-fived each other.

The next name was a surprize, "Vance Gaunt". The cap spent some time debating over Slytherin of Gryffindor and finally yelled out **"Slytherin"**.

-OOOOO-

Vance sat by Abraxes and John Ross.

"I am a literal descendent of Salazar Slytherin and I'm also a natural Parseltongue," said Vance. "Our branch of the family has lived in America. My Dad went to an American wizarding school."

"I'm the first in many generations to come to Hogwarts. After the mess with Voldemort we thought it would never be safe here. Dad came over and Minister Weasley personally invited me to attend Hogwarts. We are different than the extinct British branch of the family. We all go to school. My sister is a snake handler at Charley Weasley's Dragon keep. She went to Durmstrang and was liked there."

A tall man with dark hair and a hooked nose came to the Slytherin table.

"I though Professor Snape died in the war," said Abraxes.

The man smiled, "I'm Professor Tobias Snape, younger brother to Severus. I came to school under an alias and only Severus Snape knew I was his brother. I'm a little more relaxed than Severus but I will be your potions master and I am head of Slytherin House. I expect great things from you three."

"John Ross, your Grandpa Ewing had the heart of a pure-blood and he was a Muggle. Vance you need to cast a favorable light on your family. Abraxes the same with your family. I know there are good Malfoys, Ewings and Gaunts. There are certainly good Snapes. Two of them are my sons. Their Mum is the prettiest blond I ever laid eyes on. She was an Australian Malfoy but she's a British Snape now."

-OOOOO-

As the sorting finished Professor McGonagall stood. "New students welcome to Hogwarts. Returning students welcome to another year."

"We have a staffing change. Please join me in welcoming Arthur Burbage, son of Charity Burbage. He will be teaching Muggle Studies and he has updated it."

A wizard stood holding a London Times.

"Would you like to say anything?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Professor Burbage stood and said, "I read Muggle Newspapers and not just the London Times. Muggle newspapers will be available to anyone in my classroom and the library. I've spent much of my life among Muggles and can answers all sorts of questions about them."

Professor Burbage sat down.

"We have a few rules I want to mention. The Dark Forest is off limits to all students except when accompanied by Professor Hagrid. No magic is be done in the corridors."

"If you have a cell phone it will not work properly for anything except to attract Muggle tracking devices. If you have such a telephone, power it down now and hand it in. It will be sent home for you. You may have electronic calculators if they use no more then nine volts and you may have flashlights as long as they are in the nine volts limit. Absolutely nothing that transmits an electronic signal."

"A short distance outside the Boar Gate is a building we call the Technical Shed. It has electronic things including a hard-wired in telephone you can call home on if there is a telephone at home. There are also some computers and printers. These things do not work on the Hogwarts grounds as the magical flux is too strong. Some Squibs and American wizards help us set it up. Take care of it."

"I do believe you are hungry so dig in."

The golden plates filled with food. Everyone ate until they were stuffed.

Then it was time for bed. The prefects led the students into their dormatories and explained how things worked. The returning students headed for their bedroom areas. Professor Snape spoke to the younger students.


	6. Welcome to Slytherin

Welcome to Slytherin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling. I don't own the Dallas Characters or South Fork Either.

-OOOOO-

John Ross Filed into the Slytherin dungeon with the other new students. After the prefect introduced them to Slytherin, Professor Tobias Snape spoke to them.

"I'd like to welcome you to your quarters. My given name is Tobias Snape but at school I am to be refered to as Professor Snape or alternately sir. Some of you are from other nations but that is how we do it here."

"Slytherin has had a bad rap because of Tom Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, etc. Horace Slughorn began to clean this house up before Voldemort fell and I am continuing.

"My brother, Severus got interested in dark magic. It cost him a beautiful red-headed woman he loved dearly. He loved Harry Potter's mother. Had he stayed away from that dark stuff he would have had her. He would have been Harry's proud father. Because of his bad choices she and the man she did marry were murdered. Harry Potter had a miserable childhood. He was nearly killed."

"I don't think my brother would mind me telling you this. If it saves one of you from the grief he suffered that price is cheap!"

"Slytherin is not a pure-blood utopia. There is no such thing. It is not a dark magic playground either. All of you stay in groups of two or more when you are outside of the Slytherin dungeon. Don't go places alone. Work hard are enjoy your leisure times."

"Everyone is to report to hospital wing for a magical examination. You won't have to take your clothes off like you do for Muggle doctors. You'll lie on the a table and the school Healers will be able to examine you magically."

"We need to know what Immunizations you have had and get you current. There's not need to get sick needlessly. Our immunizations are special potions that you simply drink."

"Mr. Gaunt in the wizarding world there are very few injections. Tell me one of them."

"Antivenom for snake bite. We actually taught the Muggles how to make it and let them think they made it themselves," said a proud Vance Gaunt.

"Very good," answered Professor Snape.

"One other thing. In the Muggle world there is this thing called drugs. Those who take them start out because it makes them feel good. Whether is Heroin, pills or liquor they all end up the same way, very sick. Hogwarts students do NOT do drugs. Stay away from them. If you have any that are not from a doctor or Healer's prescription you are to hand them in."

Now everyone to bed except Mr. Ewing. I want to see him in my office for a few minutes.

-OOOOO-

John Ross followed Professor Snape into his dungeon office.

"Sit down and relax, Mr. Ewing. You are not in trouble. I'm more easy-going than my brother was but I can get tough if I need to. Be sure you get your checkup and immunizations in the morning. Your first class is Muggle Studies with Professor Burbage. Even though you are Muggle-born all students must take Muggle-Studies. Professor Burbage realizes you probably won't be on time. The reason I want you to see the school Healers right away is you have had no exposure to wizarding sicknesses and they can really spoil your party. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Now I know you are from a controversial Muggle family. We real Muggle newspapers more than we used to. I've read some stories out of Dallas. Because Ewings are cunning I expected to get you even though it is uncommon to for Muggle-born to be sorted to Slytherin. Cunning can be used for good or bad and I expect you to use it for good."

"You are probably wondering why I want the medical checkups right away. In your case I want you immunized before you catch a wizarding illness. Dragon pox will make you miserable. Wizarding flu is easily treated but its better not to get it."

"We still have an abuse problem especially among pure-blood wizards. I know the Weasleys and Malfoys do not abuse their kids and Theodore Nott does not abuse his. About half of the rest of the pure-blood fathers consider harsh discipline part of the so-called 'old way'. The hospital wing Healers and I heal welts and other injuries these kids have suffered. In the more severe cases they are taken out of the home."

"There are still Death Eaters aren't there?" asked John Ross.

"Yes there are and they are recruiting. If they approach you come to me, another teacher or an Auror. Aurors are the police in our world. Our current school Auror is Auror Peaks. He was here during that awful war with Tom Riddle."

"John Ross, I do think it is your bedtime. Get a good night's rest."

-OOOOO-

Abraxes Malfoy was waiting to show John Ross to the dormitory. Half of the boys were asleep. John Ross got into his comfortable pyjamas and crawled into bed.

After several hours he was shaken awake and thrown out of the dormitory by several pure-blood boys. Abraxes Malfoy and Vance Gaunt objected so the were thrown out too. Each boy was allowed a blanket and their wand. They settled down in the commons room. As they were falling asleep the were awakened by banging as their trunks were roughly pushed down the stairs. They arranged them neatly in front of themselves and fell asleep.

After an hour the Ravenclaw prefect was making the rounds and checked the Slytherin commons.

"What happened," he asked.

"John Ross was thrown out by some pure-blood boys," said Abraxes. "Vance Gaunt and I were thrown out for objecting."

"They called me a Mudblood!" said John Ross.

"Welcome to the wizarding world," said the prefect. "A few are still prejudiced. I'll take you to Ravenclaw tower for the night. We'll make you some comfortable beds there. I'll get Professor Snape yelling when I tell him! I want you settled in at Ravenclaw before I talk to Professor Snape. You are not going to want to hear what he says. Leave your trunks. The house elves will bring them."

The three boys went to Ravenclaw Tower and House Elves carried their trunks. John Ross was amazed to find out House Elves were very strong for their size. Professor Flitwick welcomed them warmly. Soon they were settled into their temporary beds and sleeping soundly.

-OOOOO-

The prefect went to Professor Snape's quarters and hammered the door.

"Can't it wait till morning?" asked the Professor.

"Mr. Ewing, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Gaunt were thrown out of their dormitories by some radical pure-bloods. They are sleeping in Ravenclaw Tower for the night."

"Thank you, I'll deal with it in the morning," said the half asleep Professor.

The prefect left. As Professor Snape woke up he was furious. He called all of Slytherin down and yelled at them like he was Severus. The guilty boys received detention.

-OOOOO-

The next morning John Ross and his friends woke up in Ravenclaw Tower and went to breakfast. John Ross has some tasty bacon and eggs with some pumpkin juice. Pumpkin juice was new. He was used to orange juice.

After breakfast he went to the Hospital wing. Healer Joseph Diggory magically checked him. Then John Ross was instructed to go over to the table and drink ten cc of Dragon Pox vaccine Potion and five cc each of Wizard flu and Spattergoit. Finally he was to take on cc each of diphtheria and tetanus. He was told to clean out the graduated cylinder he had used and keep it for measuring vaccines and potions.

He then went to his Muggle studies class. Professor Burbage was just starting.

"Oh good Mr. Ewing, you're earlier than expected," smiled the professor.

John Ross sat down.

"Both wizards and Muggles live somewhat differently depending on the country they live in. Father was a Muggle and my Mum to taught here. Before the war she was the Muggle studies professor."

"Voldemort accused Mum of wanting us all to marry Muggles. He was a half-blood himself. His father was a Muggle and his Mum was a witch. Young Tom Riddle had excellent talent as a wizard but he made all the wrong choices right down to casting a rebounding Killing Curse at Harry Potter. Harry had warned him but he is dead from his own rebounding Curse. Good riddance."

"It is not just wizards that go bad. Muggles do it too. What is the difference between a wizard and a Muggle?"

"Mr. Gaunt."

"We can do magic sir Muggles cannot."

"Correct, all the other differences are cultural."

"Now almost all Muggles do not know we exist. About one in a thousand knows. Most of them are in partly magical families which have produced some of the greatest of all wizards. Many of you are from partly magical families."

"The Ministry no longer distinguished blood status. All men including Muggles and Squibs are equal."

"Muggles make much use of electricity for things we usually use Magic for. They have some devices we do not such as televisions. At Hogwarts the magical flux is too strong for electricity. Only calculators and flashlights work. Cell phones are to be turned in to the school Auror. They do not work properly but they work well enough to allow Muggle tracking devices to find the school. If you have such a phone power it down and hand it in."

John Ross remembered he had his personal cell phone in his trunk. He went to his room after class, got it out of the his trunk, powered it down and handed it in to Auror Peaks. It was sent to his father.

A few days later the prefect said, "John Ross Ewing, you are wanted on the horn in the technical shed. It's your dad."

-OOOOO-


End file.
